narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Riku Uzumaki
Riku Uzumaki (りくうずまき, Uzumaki Riku) was a legendary ninja from Uzushiogakure, who was a talented medical-nin as well as a skilled ninjutsu-user. Riku was also a member of the finding clan of Uzushio, the Uzumaki Clan. (IN WORK!!!) Background Riku was a exemplary student; his average lifestyle of a aspiring shinobi he lived; son to Haruko Uzumaki and Kaede Hirosha. Aspiring to be such as their Senju relatives; such as Hashirama or the elder Uzumaki who had found the village. His ideals grew; and due to his modest lifestyle, he was often giving to his counterparts; with almost perfect cooperation. However, this lead to almost perfection; his perfectionist character coming out, setting himself to a standard. This became a problem his family; which was somewhat frowned upon in his branch. He abandoned most of all communication, dedicating himself to his studies, practicing chakra control, and improving his fuinjutsu. At eight, he had graduated the academy, under a fellow relative as his sensei; Hisoki Uzumaki; a considered prodigy of the clan also. Growing a close relationship with him, improving his overall ninja skills, to the point he became chunin at ten and jonin at fourteen. With him now considered a prodigy, he adopted a medical lifestyle, due to his high chakra control and intelligence. Becoming a sensei himself to three genin (one Uzumaki, the two others relatives civilians). Even though this was after the emergance of the Second Shinobi War; Uzushio was yet to be yet to be asked assistance of Konohagakure, but, when Konoha lost an important battle in Amegakure, they asked for assistance, Uzushio came to help. With Riku being set to the front lines to help heal ailing shinobi of their allies, his team left under the guidance of Hisoji Manasaki. To which he later was caught in between major battles, into which he was forced to disobey the laws of a medic-nin; one was going out on the battlefield without knowing the Strength of Hundred Techinque. After being injured after falling off a small cliff, he returned for awhile to recooperate. During this time, he witnessed the causalities of Uzushio shinobi; which a high amount were medic-nin. Trying to bring light to such commotion, he demanded that the enemy musn't attack medic-nin. However, this campaign faltered, as with the enemy pushing towards Uzushio after loosing th Battle of the Uzumaki Straits. With many high-skilled shinobi dead (such as Hisoki or Hisoji, to which Riku mourned for awhile) and the Uzumaki Clan evacuating (With Lady Mito disagreed too, as she was already super old). With him, two of his genin, and other shinobi, he developed the Uzushio Defence Squad, with him being the leader of the First Medical Squad, they put up a last defense of Uzushio, before dying against enemy shinobi. Before he died, he once visited Konoha to see Kushina, meeting both Minato and Hiruzen Sarutobi. This would factor Personality Riku is a typical Uzumaki; very brash and hot-blooded, however, he wasn't as brash as Naruto. He is very modest and caring, very generous and willing to do anything for his clan or village. Due to his undying loyality, which soon caused him to die, during the last defence of Uzushiogakure. However, due to his fierce loyality, he disliked bending the laws of a medic-nin, and how medics were killed as they were basically the life support of a squad. He, in maturity, was level-headed most of the time. Riku, during his childhood, was devoted to studies of mathematics and his ninja skills. This wasn't a problem after he meant Hisoki, and continued already prolonged relationships. Riku, whilst on missions, was very mature and acted like a leader, thinking ahead of the enemy ninja. This made him out to become a good leader and medical ninja, contributing to his overall abilities. Appearance Riku was a man of average height, with short, springy red hair, a common trait of the Uzumaki Clan. He had medium dark green eyes, with thin, red eyebrows. Riku donned a civilian-like outfit, with a beige, high-collared shirt with a zipper that is where the collar meets. Riku's lower half included short, gray khakis with a bandage around his left leg, reaching to his half-between knee and foot. His footware consisted of red shinobi sandals as well a blue satch on his mid leg. Abilities As one of the most powerful ninja Uzushio produced, he is a highly capable medical-ninja and ninjutsu-user, having an affinity in the Wind Release and latter learning the Fire Release. It has alos been known he attained incredible strength, and due to him being Uzumaki, posseses high-level skills in Fuinjutsu and a long life span, despite dying young. Ninjutsu Due his dedication when he was young, he developed great chakra control to enhance his ninjutsu. In addition, he has the ability to tie-in his medical ninjutsu, using it both offensively or defensively. This lead him to be a dangerous foe. Medical Ninjutsu Once a celebrated Medical Ninja of Uzushiogakure (fallen out of favor due to such medical prodigies such as Chiyo or Tsunade), he was able to use MN both defensively and offensively, or just for healing purposes, he was able to use high-level techniques such as Body Pathway Derangement and could perform one of the hardest collaboration medical techniques, Healing Resuscitation Regeneration Technique with other shinobi. He also had the talent to create poisons, and help counter them via Delicate Illness Extraction, Medicine, and Science. In addition to that, he has knowledge of herbs and plants, as well as vital points an human anatomy. Nature Transformation A Katon and Fuuton user, he had an affinity for Wind, whilst latter learned the Fire Release from his father. This became one of his main jutsu to use, as his good chakra control let less chakra to be used; this allowed him to go on longer, whilst loosing less chakra. Due to his high-level of skill in both Fire and Wind, he is able to use B-Rank or A-Rank Ninjutsu. Stamina & Life Force Due to his heritage in both the Senju and Uzumaki Clans, Riku was blessed with a long life span and longevity, along with a high tolerancy towards pain. In addition, he had a large chakra reserves to continue on awhile, and in addition to his chakra contol. Strength Due to rigorous training, he developed massive strength, lightly punching a person would send them flying back, as seen with a member of the Third Division when Riku punched him. Riku's strength is able to break bones and injure arteries, much like Tsunade's, however, he can't kill a person with it, unless he punches them repeatedly. Status Part II Chikara Arc When investigating at the Hole, Kabuto activates Edo Tensei, his corpse doesn't move when his coffin is brought up. Later, though, after Naruto had been captured by Kabuto's snake along with Dokku, he stands with Inabi, Kabuto, Disonasu and the other unnamed reanimated shinobi. When Dokku tried to fight back, he helped by uppercutting him with Inabi, making him cough blood. He helps restrain Dokku, however, when he reaches Edo Tensei 'puberty' he fell apart into smaller snakes. Shinobi World War Arc When he was first summoned, he disliked working for an organization that wanted to dominate the world. This was until Kabuto took control of his mind. Mobilized against the Third Division with Pakura, Gari, and the Seven Swordsman of the Mist. He was confronted by Kakashi Hatake after he sealed Zabuza and Haku. Realizing he was up against a powerful shinobi, Riku's ultimate goal to wear him down or immobilize him with Body Pathway Derangement. Realizing it was impossible feat from ahead with him wielding the Kubikiribocho, he decided to hide from him, and suprise attack him. Catching him off guard, Kakashi tries to seal him, despite he already flipped away, due to his reflexes, knocking out a another shinobi who tried to assist Kakashi. With Kakashi and the a part of the Third Division in range, he launched a full-scale attack on the Division with his Poison Mist, killing a two dozen shinobi in the act. This gave Kakashi a chance to attack him, however, Riku was one step ahead of him. When Kakashi appeared behind him, he kicked him back into a tree. In the spur of the moment, Kakashi mumbled something about Kushina and Minato, which caused Riku to come under emotional distress, as he never said goodbye to his cousin or parents. Kabuto lost grasp of Riku. Riku, then, went to go over to Kakashi to help him, however, Kakashi, still thinking Riku was the enemy, punched him back, into a member of the Seven Swordsmen. With that, Riku was unconcious, and before he was sealed, mumbled to Kakashi to say something to any surviving Uzumaki. Not to cause Naruto distress, he agreed, however, never told Naruto. And when Kabuto released Edo Tensei, Riku's body went back to the afterlife. Conception Reference Category:DRAFT